Victor Krane
, also called by Leo as the creepy masked guy, is a mysterious accomplice to Douglas Davenport, with bionic powers. He wears a mask in 'No Going Back' and 'Sink or Swim' but his identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. Biography After Douglas was booted out of Davenport Industries, he found Krane, a billionaire who agreed to fund his works, only if Douglas Davenport were to share his work with him. Victor Krane then went on to implanting himself with bionics that Douglas created. He broke Douglas Davenport out of prison which revealed a bionic ability that he had in No Going Back. He's identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. Another ability that was revealed in Sink or Swim was ligthning fingers. He is somewhat of a tempered person and "all around bad-guy" as Douglas says. The reason that he wears the mask is because of the wires that are on his face due to the bionics. At the end of Sink or Swim he ordered Douglas to kill Adam, Bree and Chase. He is part of an ongoing conflict with the team. In Taken, Krane continues to impla nt himself with more bionics. He was trying to kill Adam, Bree, and Chase, and he was about ready to do, when Douglas came in with a huge weapon. When Douglas is about ready to kill Krane, he geoleaped away, before Douglas had the chance to get to him. Known Abilities *'Every Bionic Ability:' It is said in Sink or Swim, that Douglas shared all his bionic research with Krane. This could possibly mean he has every bionic ability Douglas has created. It is confirmed in Taken that Krane is implanting himself with bionics that Douglas didn't know he could make. Some abilities haven't been shown yet. **'Super Strength:' First exhibited in No Going Back, he's apparently strong enough to punch through a block of solid ice, shattering it. He is also strong enough to throw a man across the room. **'Superior Fighting Abilities:' Also exhibited in No Going Back, Krane was able to easily take down two trained guards. **'Super Intelligence:' This is only a theoretical possibly that he has this ability, but given that he was able to find Douglas out of all of Donald's facilities, and Douglas' last Marcus Davenport, had all of the Lab Rats bionic abilities. **'Pyrokinesis:' He demonstrated a new ability, the ability to shoot fireballs. **'Electrokinesis:' Similar to Parallel Universe Leo, and Marcus, he can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. It has been confirmed in the Season 3 promo. It has also been used in the episode Sink or Swim, and Taken and You Posted What?!? **'Super Speed:' When he threw the security guard across the room, he used super speed. **'Molecular Kinesis: '''In the episode Taken, Victor Krane uses it on Adam, Bree, and Chase and in the same episode, when Douglas said he would leave, Krane choked him with his mind. **'Energy Absorption: ' Krane uses this ability to absorb Donald's Thermal Blast and Adam's Heat Vision. **'Geo Leaping: ' Krane geoleaped in Taken twice during the battle with Adam, Bree, and Chase, then he geoleaped when he was about to be shot by Douglas. **'Super Jump:' When Chase dropped him with the trapped door, he was able to jump quickly back to floor level. **'Triton App: Krane has the ability to control the minds of their bionic soldiers. Even remotely. **'''Super Durability: Krane has a superhuman durability, whereupon he could recover quickly from the fireball threw by Leo. 'Victor Krane's Glitches' *'Bionic Twitch:' In Sink or Swim when Krane got very angered he said "ENOUGH!" and then he glitched to where he turned his head uncontrollably and his bionics made a really weird sound. Trivia * He is a human with bionics. * His motives are revealed in Sink or Swim and Taken. * He is bald and has a robotic wire near his chin and on his cheek. * He gets mad at Douglas a lot when Douglas fails to do what he wants. Seen in Sink or Swim. * Many fans beileved that the masked man was Marcus. * He is a billionaire, who paid Douglas $80,000,000 in order to help him. * The actor who portrays him, Graham Shiels, is the only Canadian actor ever to be on Lab Rats. *He was mentioned in Scramble the Orbs along with Douglas. *The mask that he wears is the Jabbawockee mask. *He attempted to kill Douglas, as well as Douglas' children. *Since his motives were revealed he is most likely the new series antagonist with Douglas going on the Lab Rats' side (for now). *Victor Krane gets a new Partner in the episode You Posted What?!? And this time the partner is Bionic. *He created an army of bionic soldiers and plans to use them to defeat the heroes. *Douglas gave him a cyber mask and cyber cloak to wear on Halloween. *It is believed that Krane has found out/created newer abilities using Douglas' technology after supposed thought to have killed Douglas. Gallery TheManBehindTheMask?.jpeg|Who is he? Masks.jpeg Mask.jpeg|He has bionics. Escape.jpeg|He broke Douglas out of the facility. Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 2.png Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 1.png Lab-rats-feb-17-2014-20.jpg|Douglas and Victor Krane Krane using molecularkinesis.png|Victor Krane using molecularkinesis. Victor_Krane.jpg|Victor Krane with Mask Victor Krane without the Mask Victor Krane no mask.jpg|Victor Krane without Mask Victor Krane Wires.jpg|Victor Krane Wires Krane choking Douglas.png|Victor Krane using his choking ability. You Posted What.jpg|Victor Krane about to fight dam, Bree, and Chase, a Ultimate Rematch! Krane-youpostedwhatepisode.png|Victor Krane is episode You Posted What?!? Apperances *No Going Back *Sink or Swim *Taken *You Posted What?!? *Scramble the Orbs *Which Father Knows Best? Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Krane related pages Category:Males Category:Recurring Character Category:Villains